Houseki
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: As doces manhãs passava com o gentil loiro, as noites pecaminosas com um antigo colega... Alguém consegue realmente viver dessa forma? .:UA:. .:Triângulo amoroso yaoi:. .:KakuHiDei:. .:Presente para Usa-chan:.
1. 1: Olhar

Ohayo \o/

Essa fanfic é o presentinho de aniversário da Usa-chan 8D/

Que é daqui a mais de um mês, mas tudo bem xD

Também queria agradecer a Pop-chan /o/

Pop, você ficou tão feliz quando falei da fic que me animou /xD/

Bom, esse capitulo ficou curtinho, mas... Esperem! Os maiores virão! 8D/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém triângulo amoroso yaoi (KakuHiDei)**

* * *

**

Houseki 

_**Capitulo 1 - Olhar**_

Estava chovendo aquele dia. Ótimo! A chuva era só um complemento para o pior dia de um rapaz de cabelos platinados. As gotas geladas desciam por seu corpo. Tudo que desejava era chegar a casa.

Sorriu ao avistar a casinha simples e branca ao longe. Apressou o passo e logo alcançou a porta. Girou a maçaneta mais cedo que de costume e entrou.

- Kakuzu? - O rapaz de cabelos platinados arriscou - Está em casa?

- Chegou cedo, Hidan...

O olhar acusador do companheiro o incomodou imensamente. Fechou os olhos avermelhados, deixando o corpo molhado tombar sobre o sofá.

- Fui demitido. - Respondeu, preparando-se para ignorar outro típico discurso idiota.

- Meus parabéns, babaca. - Foi tudo que ouviu. Surpreso, levantou os olhos, mirando Kakuzu - Já é a terceira vez esse ano.

- ... - Hidan continuou aguardando um grande sermão inutilmente - Não vai dizer mais nada?! Nem reclamar que vou ficar te devendo uma fortuna ou coisa assim?!

- Não a razão pra discutir. Você é só um idiota sem solução e sem valor. - Kakuzu deu ma risadinha discreta e começou a subir as escadas - Aceite a verdade, Hidan: Você é um imprestável. A gente conversa sobre os gastos depois.

O rapaz bufou, acompanhando o colega com os olhos até que este desaparecesse de vista. Por um segundo sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo... Mas só por um segundo!

- Merda... - Deixou escapar passando a mão nos cabelos molhados.

Lançou um rápido olhar para o espelho a sua frente. Num surto de impaciência atirou uma taça sobre ele. Ótimo... Agora ia ter que pagar o espelho e a taça. Tirou um cigarro do bolso e começou a se encaminhar para fora.

De cima, Kakuzu ouviu com clareza o som da porta se batendo. Esboçou um sorriso... Tinha algumas idéias de como o irresponsável companheiro poderia pagar pelos gastos e os objetos quebrados.

**oOoOo**

Ainda era cedo... Hidan olhou para o relógio, um pouco surpreso. Dez horas da manhã. Perdera o emprego logo cedo. Isso era... estressante!

Agora, lá estava ele... Em um banco qualquer do parque, provavelmente fugindo das verídicas acusações do companheiro e de suas cobranças. Jogou a cabeça para trás, colocando levemente o cigarro na boca.

Levantou-se lentamente, pronto para andar sem rumo algum, até que percebeu um delicado olho azul sobre si. Era um belo rapaz, sentado a uma certa distancia. Um de seus olhos, o esquerdo, estava coberto por sua comprida franja, o outro o observava sem pestanejar.

Trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. Curiosamente o garoto o instigava a se aproximar... E assim fez.

A cada passo, o mais jovem parecia derrubar mais e mais gotas de suor. Hidan parou bem a frente do jovem, observando atentamente seu uniforme colegial amassado. O cheiro do garoto o embriagava, não podia identificar aquele aroma. Mas a sensação... Era como quando conheceu... Kakuzu.

- P-Prazer! - O mais jovem estendeu-lhe a mão, corando levemente - E-Eu sou D-Deidara.

- Hidan. - Respondeu ao aperto de mão e sorriu - É um prazer conhece-lo.

Um confortável silêncio pairou ao redor dos dois. Continuaram se admirando, olhando um os olhos do outro, investigando sua alma.

- Deidara... - Uma voz cortou cruelmente o silêncio. - Vamos embora.

- Danna! - O loiro sorriu e se virou para o ruivo - Vamos!

- Até mais ver... - O homem de cabelos platinados sorriu - Deidara..

**oOoOo**

Kakuzu estava terminando de recolher os pedaços de todo o vidro quebrado pelo companheiro mais cedo quando este abriu a porta. Sem comprimentos, o rapaz de cabelos prateados subiu as escadas devagar, enquanto acendia mais um outro cigarro.

Aborrecido por ter sido totalmente ignorado, ele seguiu o colega, prontinho para falar qualquer baboseira sobre educação. Ao alcançar o quarto que dividia com o companheiro sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Ele estava nu, prestes a ir para o chuveiro.

- Kakuzu...? Ah! Sim! As contas... eu...

- Podemos conversar disso mais tarde. - respondeu, tentando ocultar seu estado de espírito - Vá logo que esta visão ridícula está me dando enjôo!

Mais uma vez, Kakuzu sorriu. Sabia muito bem o que pedir para seu companheiro a fim de compensar os gastos... Aquele momento mais que nunca!

**oOoOo**

Deidara estava confortável em sua cama, contudo não dormiria aquela noite. Tinha certeza! Se adormecesse aquele belo homem de cabelos prateados assombraria seus sonhos... Mas isso era algo ruim?

**oOoOo**

Hidan sentiu-se ridículo. Às dez horas da manhã no mesmo parque do dia anterior... Esperava o que? Ver o loiro outra vez?

- Hidan-san! - A voz de Deidara o surpreendeu, ele direcionou o olhar para trás - Bom dia!

Era impossível não sorrir naquela situação... Chegava a ser ridículo! Era como se eles se conhecessem a anos, mas tudo que já haviam feito foi trocar um olhar. Apenas um olhar.

* * *

Hei, minna!

Conto com vocês semana que vem!

Kissus! n-n/


	2. 2: Destino

Boa noite, minna! Consegui terminar esse capitulo no prazo \o/

Pois é, eu não tinha terminado ainda n-n"

Bom, ta aí! Prontinho!

(Quatro semanas, coelha 8D)

Ficou meio pequeno, mas... Achei fofinho /o/

Vejo vocês semanas que vem, meus bombons! 8D

(ok, podem ignorar essa última parte)

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi 8D (KakuHiDei)**

* * *

**

Houseki 

_**Capitulo 2 - Destino**_

Hidan bufou, adentrando o mercado exatamente às dez horas daquela bela manhã. Olhou a lista uma vez mais, se perguntando onde deveria estar cada simples coisinha.

Não possuía o hábito irritante de fazer compras. Kakuzu comprava e ele carregava... Aquele sistema estava funcionando bem até então. Contudo... Argh! Não compreendia a razão do colega de manda-lo fazer a odiosa tarefa, mas... Estava em divida, não estava?

- H-Hidan-san?! - Uma voz masculina e temerosa chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos platinados.

Os olhos avermelhados do rapaz se voltaram para trás e acabaram por se encontrar com um belo orbe azul cujo o dono foi facilmente reconhecido.

- Deidara... - Ele balbuciou para si mesmo, abrindo um sorriso - Bom dia!

- Fazendo compras? - O loiro abriu um doce sorriso - Não sabia que você fazia essas coisas, Hidan-san!

- De fato, não estou muito acostumado... - ele corou levemente, mirando a lista uma vez mais - Geralmente meu colega faz as compras, mas hoje...

O loiro conteve um risinho, tomando a lista das mãos do rapaz de cabelos platinados.

- Deixa que eu faço isso pra você. - Falou alegremente, puxando um carrinho para perto de si - Eu sempre faço compras pro Sasori-danna!

Hidan observou atentamente o sorriso gentil do garoto ao completar tal frase... Parecia feliz e despreocupado. Isso o relaxava.

**oOoOo**

O sol desaparecia no horizonte. Lado a lado, como grandes amigos, Hidan e Deidara carregavam as compras para a casa que pertencia a Kakuzu. Riam alto, ignorando o fato que demoraram o dia inteiro para encher algumas sacolas com mantimentos.

O rapaz de cabelos platinados sentiu um leve aperto no coração ao avistar o local para onde se encaminhava.

- Hidan-san...?! - O loiro percebeu a leve mudança na expressão do outro - Algum problema?

- Não... Minha casa já é logo ali. - Ele apontou a casinha pequena e fingiu sorrir - Já pode ir agora.

O loiro abaixou a cabeça, levemente corado. Lentamente, direcionou o olhar ao rapaz a sua frente e, movido por impulsão, selou-lhe os lábios. Afastou-se rapidamente e se preparou para correr, mas sentiu algo a segura-lo com força.

Hidan não conseguia entender muito bem o porque de não deixa-lo partir. Apenas... Não o queria longe.

- Deidara...

O colegial se virou, constrangido. Deu alguns passos para trás ao sentir o espaço entre suas faces se reduzindo. Fechou os olhos, por fim, entregando-se por completo à aquele gentil beijo. Suas línguas roçavam brincando uma com a outra.

Tudo aquilo, contudo, se encerrou repentinamente pois o rapaz de olhos avermelhados resolveu se afastar.

- Hi-Hidan-san... - Deidara corou ainda mais - N-Nos vemos amanhã?

- Definitivamente. Até amanhã.

**oOoOo**

Kakuzu aguardava pacientemente seu companheiro. Era, de fato, bem estranho demorar tantas horas para comprar apenas uns poucos mantimentos, mas ele, mais que ninguém, conhecia Hidan. Devia ter se atrapalhado com alguma marca ou qualquer idiotisse do gênero.

O ranger da porta soou como uma doce canção aos seus ouvidos. Passos na escada e, finalmente, um segundo ranger. Hidan o encarou, surpreso.

- O que está fazendo aí, Kakuzu? - Perguntou, com um certo mal-humor - Se tiver qualquer coisa a me dizer diga logo e vá embora!

- Não é muito educado falar assim comigo, considerando que me deve uma fortuna. - O outro abriu um sorriso, se aproximando do colega de cabelos prateados - Aliás... É sobre isso que preciso falar.

- Fale de uma vez! - Ele fechou os olhos avermelhados, se jogando na cama - Estou ouvindo.

- Você não tem dinheiro, estou certo? - Recebeu um suspiro como resposta - Nem um emprego ou esperança de um, certo? Portanto só te restam duas opções: Saia daqui e eu perdôo o que me deve, ou...

Kakuzu começou a se aproximar perigosamente do companheiro, que estremeceu.

- Ka-Kakuzu... Você quer dizer...

Um beijo foi se formando, em confirmação à imaginação do belo rapaz de olhos avermelhados. Naquele instante, sentiu-se tão vulnerável ao beijo faminto de Kakuzu... Por que sempre se sentia frágil próximo dele?

**oOoOo**

Era meio-dia, exatamente. Deidara estava atrasado... Isso não era normal! Contudo, Hidan não se importava. Precisava passar um tempo sozinho, para refletir cada minuto do dia anterior.

Sentia-se sujo por dormir com Kakuzu e, logo na manhã seguinte, correr para ver o colegial.

Sentia-se idiota por beijar Deidara e, logo ao chegar em casa, dormir com seu colega de quarto.

- Hidan-san! desculpe! Danna não deixou que eu fugisse da aula desta vez.

Ao ouvir a voz suave do rapaz, a noite pareceu não existir e tudo que restara em sua mente fora o dia maravilhoso que passou ao seu lado.

* * *

_**Ice-Cream Usagi-chan: **Você tem que admitir que meu Deidara tá foco 83  
Ele tá tão... Uke/o/  
Hyuu! Espero que tenha gostado, coelha!  
Beijos!  
(coma vegetais frescos, ouviu?)_

_**Pop-chan: **Normal, Pop... Eu também nunca tenho o que dizer xD  
Agora, por exemplo, eu não sei o que dizer xP  
Beijos! 8D_

_**Irina-sama: **Continuada 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado \o/  
Beijoquitas 8D_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Abaixo SasoDei?! NÃOOOOOO! ToT/  
Eu amo SasoDei, Hee-chan das trevas ;-;  
(aliás, você ainda não me passou as fotos do ruivo e do loiro \;-;/)  
Kissus!_

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Yuki-chan \o/  
Eu gostei do Panda-chan /o/  
Que bom que você ama minhas fics \n-n/  
Me deixa feliz!  
Ja ne!_

_**Sinstanter: **Nhay... É mesmo... O Deidara tá muito uke s2  
Eu adoro ukes \o/  
Mas isso não vem ao caso!  
Bom, aí está a continuação, mas tem mais coisas fofuxas (q emo o-o) mais pra frente 8D  
Kisses!_

_**Liih-chan: **Continuada! \o/  
Beijos!_

_**Wuahana: **Não me impressiono de escrever parecido com a Hee-chan xD  
Ela que me motivou a escrever /o/  
Ela concordou que deve ser por isso xP  
Que bom que gostou!  
Beijinhos 8D/  
_


	3. 3: Verdade

Oie, minna!

Esse foi o único capitulo até agora que eu gostei o-o"

Na boa, ficou curto, mas bom!

Tudo graças a Loveless! 8D

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém triângulo amoroso yaoi

_Nota 3: _Tentei deixar os personagens menos OOC, não sei se melhorou muita coisa n-n"**

* * *

**

Houseki 

_**Capitulo 3 -Verdade**_

O sol já ressurgia no horizonte. Hidan despertou ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando. As férias de Kakuzu haviam terminado. Levantou-se, um pouco sonolento, apanhando o celular ao lado da cama.

Uma mensagem esperava por ser lida. Uma gentil mensagem de Deidara. Ao ver o horário em que foi enviada, Hidan sentiu o arrependimento subir por sua espinha. Aquela hora ele... e Kakuzu... estavam...

- Moleque idiota... - Reclamou, arremessando o celular em qualquer canto - Por que ele se importa tanto comigo?

No visor do abandonado aparelho o recado continuava a mostra:  
"Eu te amo"

**oOoOo**

A grama verde do parque reluzia com a luz do sol. Deidara se balançava no que se julgava ser um brinquedo apenas para crianças.

- A mensagem... - Balbuciou para si mesmo - Ele não respondeu.

Não estava triste, estava irritado. Realmente irritado com sua idiotisse. Isso não é coisa de se enviar no meio da noite! Depois daquelas três palavras já não possuía mais a certeza de que Hidan viria desta vez.

Um pequena flor tombou da árvore onde o frágil balanço estava pendurado. Ainda cheio de raiva, o loiro a esmagou com a mão direita.

- Deidara... - ao ouvir aquela voz o colegial agradeceu a Deus por dentro, virando-se para o lado - Bom dia.

- Hidan-san! - Não conseguiu, de forma alguma, ocultar seu sorriso. - Muito bom dia!

Hidan sentiu-se estranho ao ver o loiro. Não conseguia identificar se era uma sensação de culpa ou alegria... Talvez até mesmo receio. De qualquer forma, o rapaz precisava de uma resposta.

- Eu recebi sua mensagem - Começou por onde achava mais simples - Eu preciso te contar a verdade. Eu... Kakuzu... Nós...

- Kakuzu?! - Deidara interrompeu, virando a face para o lado - Seu colega de quarto?!

- Sim. - Os olhos avermelhados de Hidan se fecharam lentamente - É bem mais difícil te contar do que eu poderia imaginar...

**oOoOo**

A noite estava se iniciando. Hidan chegou em casa ainda um pouco tremulo. Explicar cada mísero detalhe para o colegial fora realmente exaustivo. No fim das contas, ele parecia haver compreendido e sorriu, inclusive.

Um apito breve chamou a atenção de Hidan para o celular. Outra mensagem...

"Eu ainda te amo"

Mas aquele garoto era mesmo um idiota! Dedicar tanto amor a uma criatura como aquela... Hidan sentiu um misto de vários sentimentos desagradáveis, isso acabou por se tornar uma sensação enorme de asco... Asco de si próprio.

Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, jogando água fria no rosto. Passos ecoaram por trás de si e logo Kakuzu se tornou visível no reflexo do espelho.

- Kakuzu...

- Hidan... - O rapaz estendeu uma toalha para o de cabelos platinados - O que te aflige?

- A verdade...

**oOoOo**

Iria amanhecer em breve, contudo Kakuzu não havia conseguido dormir. Lentamente acariciou o braço daquele que dormia ao seu lado. De fato, haviam duas pessoas aflitas com a verdade naquele quarto.

Podia imaginar que Hidan não possuísse sentimento algum por ele, mas ele também não possuía, ou possuía?

Não sabia e não se importava. Virou-se de lado, tentando esquecer que o rapaz de cabelos platinados ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Acho que me apaixonei... - O moreno riu baixo de si mesmo - Por um idiota...

**oOoOo**

Deidara não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Não conseguiu prestar atenção a uma misera palavra dos professores o dia inteiro... Passara o dia todo pálido e enjoado... Tudo isso graças a ele.

Não queria conversar com ninguém. Sequer queria continuar respirando. Ao mesmo tempo que rezava para as horas passarem depressa, torcia para que a hora de encontra-lo jamais chegasse...

Mas ela chegou.

Decidiu se atrasar, caminhando em passos lentos e parando, num canto ou outro.

Após uma hora de atraso resolveu se aproximar do local de sempre e a sensação horrível dentro de si cresceu ao que ele viu que o Hidan o esperara e esperaria muito mais.

- Deidara! - O outro abriu um sorriso - Está um pouco atrasado!

Mesmo numa situação como aquela, ele sorria. Como era possível ele ferir a todos ao redor e não perceber?! As evidencias da dor estavam ali, bem a sua frente!

Ele estava caminhando cegamente, passando pelas gotas de sangue sem percebe-las. Enquanto ele o fazia, as duas pessoas que mais o amavam iam ganhando marcas eternas no fundo da alma.

Em algum momento, cedo ou tarde, ele precisaria escolher algum dos dois, ou mesmo nenhum dos dois. Mas este momento só chegaria quando percebesse que eles estavam feridos e ele, de certa forma, também.

* * *

_**Ice-cream Usagi: **õ-o Coelha... Você mudou seu nome?!  
Eu hein... o-o  
Parece até eu me revoltando com o "Queijo-chan" ontem no msn xP  
Agora... Tente se acalmar! o-o""  
Eu tentei melhorar o Kakuzu xD  
Beijos!_

_**Hikari Kaoru: **xD  
Culpar pessoinhas aleatórias é muito feio, Kaoru-chan n-n/  
Pode culpar o Sr. Aleatório invés disso! o/  
_Leitor Aleatório: ù-u""  
_Beijos! 8D_

_**Sinstanter: **Uma fãaaaaaa! ç-ç  
Estou emocionada ç-ç  
Eu sempre fico emocionada quando alguém diz uma coisa dessas!  
E aqui está o capitulo, Sinstanter-sama! n-n7  
Kissus!_

_**Wuahana: **8D  
Que bom que gostou!  
Ja ne!_

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Oh! Sequestro:O  
Socorro! Policia! Crime! \o-o/  
_Leitor Aleatório: CHEGA! ò-o  
_Certo... Certo... n-n"  
Que bom que gostou! Beijocas 8D_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **"nya"?! xP  
Bom, tentei deixar o Deidei menos "Haku" dessa vez!  
Melhorou?  
(aliás... Convenceu a Usa-neechan?)  
Beijos! \o/_

_**Irina-sama: **Que bom que gostou \o/  
Eu também gosto dos pairings n-n"  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **E eu não sei direito o que responder o-o"  
Err... Gostou? 8D  
Espéro que sim /o/  
Beijoquitas 8D_


	4. 4: Injusto

Ok, minna... Esse capitulo ficou meio pequeno e não está lá muito emocionante... ;-;

Mas, só restam mais dois capitulos e eles vão ser emocionantes! n-n/

Eu garanto! ò-o/

Bom, espero que gostem! Kissus!

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi (já estamos no quarto capitulo... Será que alguém ainda não descobriu esse detalhe?! ¬¬)**

* * *

**

Houseki 

- Termine com ele, Deidara. - A voz firme do ruivo espantou-o - Ele está te fazendo mal. Termine com ele.

- Danna... - O loiro virou a face, envergonhado - Eu não posso...

- Por que?

- Eu o amo.

**_Capitulo 4 - Injusto _**

- E tem a Konan-chan, que é amiga, do Sasori-danna. - Deidara sorria enquanto contava detalhes inúteis de sua vida - Ela gosta de origami e tem cabelo azul.

- Cabelo azul?! - Hidan riu baixo - Que estranho!

As tardes eram assim já fazia um bom tempo. De certa forma era prazeroso para ele se encontrar com aquele colegial tagarela! É claro... mais tarde... ao anoitecer...

- Kakuzu... - O rapaz de cabelos platinados balbuciou.

Um breve silêncio se seguiu. Deidara parou de falar imediatamente, segurando aquela sensação horrível dentro de si.

- Hidan-san... - a voz do garoto saiu baixa, era impossível de se distinguir se era ódio ou tristeza - O que você disse?

Não houve resposta. Hidan puxou a face do loiro para cima, selando seus lábios gentilmente. O beijo foi se iniciando dali, mesmo assim ainda restava uma pessoa na mente do rapaz de cabelos platinados: Kakuzu.

- Seu idiota... - Deidara deu um sorrisinho de canto e o abraçou - Eu te amo.

**oOoOo **

Os trovões ecoavam pelos corredores daquela casa. Na sala de estar, Sasori bebericava uma xícara de chá enquanto uma jovem de cabelos azuis falava sem parar sobre algum assunto que Deidara não identificara espiando pela janela.

Abriu a porta lentamente, chamando a atenção dois para si.

- Bem vindo, Deidara. - O Akasuna cumprimentou - Fez o que te pedi?

Recebeu um aceno negativo como resposta.

- Hum... Deidara-kun... - A mulher chamou a atenção do rapaz rapidamente, bebendo mais um gole de seu chá - Você e Sasori vão se mudar no próximo mês! Não é ótimo?

- ...

- Deidara-kun?

**oOoOo **

- Já cheguei, Kakuzu!

Hidan entrou, jogando as coisas sobre o sofá. Olhou ao redor, seu companheiro não estava ali, onde sempre costumava estar.

- Kakuzu?

Um som baixo chamou sua atenção. Em passos rápidos adentrou o local de onde veio o som. Encontrou aquele que procurava enchendo duas taças de cristal com seu melhor vinho.

- Ah! Hidan! - Finalmente a presença do outro foi notada - Hoje nós vamos apenas jantar juntos.

O moreno apontou-lhe uma cadeira e sorriu. Sem nada dizer, Hidan tomou o lugar que lhe foi indicado, confuso.

- Kakuzu... Por que isso agora?

- Pare de fazer tantas perguntas... - O outro riu baixo - Itadakimasu...

**oOoOo **

Cansado. Hidan estava cansado. Cansado de entristecer duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

- Me desculpe, Deidara... Hoje eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Cansado de receber amor e atenção que não merece.

_- "Hidan-san... Quer que eu vá te visitar?" _

- Não precisa.

Cansado de viver.

_- "Eu te amo" _

Desligou o telefone, aborrecido com si mesmo. Estava sendo egoísta, e seu próprio egoísmo estava o deixando ferido. Não podia ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo... Era errado! Era... injusto.

Tudo que precisava era pensar com calma. Contudo... Por mais que tentasse raciocinar, nada lhe ocorria. Como poderia escolher um e abandonar o outro? Isso também era injusto.

**oOoOo **

Deidara abriu a porta, ignorando o que Hidan lhe disse. Precisava visita-lo e assim faria de qualquer jeito.

- Deidara?! - A voz de Sasori o parou - Onde vai?

- Vou visitar o Hidan-san...

- Certo. - O Akasuna o olhou seriamente - Tome cuidado.

Sem responder o loiro deixou a casa.

- Sasori... - Konan tocou o ombro do ruivo levemente - Por que tanta preocupação? O garoto sabe se cuidar.

- Eu só tive... um pressentimento.

* * *

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Minha fanfic faz as pessoas gostarem do Hidan! \o/  
Kishimoto-sensei me deve uma! xP/  
Beijinhos, Yuki-chan! o/_

_**yeahrebecca: **xD Eu sempre faço essas coisas de abrir fanfic de um casal que eu odeio sabe Deus porque /o/  
Que bom que gostou \o/  
Agora, com quem ele fica é segredo xP  
Beijos!_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Nossa... Dá uma chance pro Kakuzu ç-ç  
Ah, agora o seu nome está te agradando? 8D  
Derrepente eu me dei conta que as pessoas podem achar que você é duas pessoas xD  
Mas, não muda mais que esse tá bom! ò.o/  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **xD  
Sempre me mato de rir com as suas reviews, Pop! 8D  
Mas nunca sei como responde-las ó-o"  
Bom, beijocas! Que bom que gostou!_

_**Sinstanter: **OMG! Eu REALMENTE tenho uma fã! 8D  
Que booom /o/  
Sempre que ganho um fã eu fico muito feliz mesmo! Arigatou 83/  
Que bom que gostou!  
Kissus!_

_**Wuahana: **Obrigada! n-nb_


	5. 5: Inevitável

Ohay, minna! Estamos no penultimo capitulo! \o/

Esse capitulo é bastante tenso (eu acho) e é o melhor até agora.

Finalmente a Usa-Usa chegou a uma conclusão de que final é melhor, mas eu não vou contar xP

(se bem que depois desse capitulo você já descobre xD)

Eu me empolguei na hora de escrever e ele saiu em uma hora e meia x3

Bom, sem mais enrolação... O penúltimo capitulo: Inevitável 8D/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém yaoi

* * *

**Houseki **

**_Capitulo 5 - Inevitável _**

Hidan fechou os olhos lentamente. Sentia-se pesado e mole como nunca antes. Estranho... Curioso... Ruim. 

A luz quente que entrava pela janela não o permitia pegar no sono, então ele se limitava a descansar os olhos enquanto pensava. Pensava em Deidara... Pensava em Kakuzu... Pensava nos dois e naquela estranha situação. 

Precisava escolher um... Mas qual? Pela lógica, deveria escolher Kakuzu, mas este não era o caminho que o seu coração apontava. Então... Amava Deidara, no fim das contas. 

Sorriu. Estava decido. Faria o correto. Ficaria com aquele que seu coração decidira por si só: Deidara. 

Levantou o braço, disposto a ligar para o colegial e contar-lhe tudo, mas a força lhe faltou e ele simplesmente não se moveu. 

- D-Deidara... 

**oOoOo **

Deidara caminhava em passos largos. Hidan não estava bem e isso não era bom. Uma sensação péssima corria seu corpo. 

- Hidan-san... 

Apressou-se ainda mais. Era como se precisasse chegar antes de algum tipo de desastre. Odiava essa sensação, afinal ele provavelmente estaria apenas doente e tudo aquilo não passasse de mera saudade e preocupação. 

Mas... Quem podia culpa-lo por se preocupar? Hidan era a pessoa que ele mais amava. Nunca havia gostado de qualquer um tanto que não se importasse se este estava com outra pessoa também. 

- Hidan-san... Eu sempre vou te amar. 

Continuou se apressando. Desta vez a ansiedade por vê-lo o motivava. Ele se esqueceu de qualquer sensação tola, queria estar com ele e nada mais. 

**oOoOo **

- Sasori... - Konan se surpreendeu ao ver o ruivo pegando um casaco - Você vai atrás dele? 

- Eu vou. O Deidara é idiota demais para cuidar de si mesmo. - O Akasuna quase riu - Sem falar... Que eu continuo com um pressentimento ruim. 

**oOoOo **

Finalmente a casa de Hidan. Deidara respirou fundo, totalmente aliviado. Bateu na porta levemente e aguardou uma resposta, que não veio. 

- Hidan-san! - Gritou - Eu vou entrar! 

Abriu a porta lentamente, ainda esperando qualquer resposta. 

- Hidan-san... 

Subiu cada degrau da escada desejando encontrar seu amado bem e vivo. Abriu a porta do quarto, encontrando dois olhos avermelhados o aguardando. 

- desculpe... - As palavras do mais velho saiam quase como um sussurro - eu... não... consegui levantar... 

- Hidan-san... - As lágrimas do loiro molhavam o chão - Eu vim ver como você estava... 

O rapaz de cabelos platinados esticou o braço, chamando Deidara para perto de si. Este obedeceu sem pestanejar, se sentando na cama daquele que mais amava. 

- você... me... ama...? 

- Claro que sim. Eu sempre vou te amar, Hidan-san. 

- neste... caso... eu... posso... - Ele se levantou devagar, sentando-se na cama - dizer... que... 

- Q-Que...? 

- Eu te amo. 

Deidara sentiu-se estremecer por inteiro. Isso era real? Não era outro de seus sonhos? 

- Estou... - Hidan respirou fundo, pouco a pouco recuperava suas forças - disposto a... ir embora daqui... Com você. 

- Mas... E o... - O colegial sentiu um embrulho no estomago ao pensar naquele nome - ... Kakuzu? 

- Esqueça-o. Ele ficará bem sem mim. 

A energia de Hidan retornou quase totalmente, aquilo era o suficiente para tomar os lábios de Deidara de uma forma agressiva e apaixonada. 

O som de uma porta a se abrir espantou o casal, ainda que o mais velho tivesse plena certeza de quem poderia ser. 

- Kakuzu está em casa mais cedo hoje... - Comentou. - Vou dizer a ele que vou embora. Pode se esconder, Deidara? 

Passos ecoavam pela escada. Sem questionar, o mais jovem adentrou o guarda-roupa, aguardando o sinal para sair. 

- Desculpe. - Hidan continuou - Ele pode se tornar agressivo. Eu só quero te proteger! 

O loiro sorriu. Quase imediatamente depois Kakuzu abriu a porta do quarto. 

- Como está se sentindo, Hidan? 

- Não estou muito bem. O que está fazendo em casa? 

- Eu pedi demissão e fui embora. - Ele quase riu, mirando os olhos avermelhados do outro - Decidi que vou mudar minha vida completamente. Não vou mais precisar de um emprego. 

- Kakuzu... No que está pensando? 

**oOoOo **

Sasori corria pelas ruas, seguido por Konan. 

- A casa desse "Hidan" fica muito longe, Sasori? 

- Um pouco. - O ruivo parecia preocupado - Por isso precisamos correr, Konan... Antes que seja muito tarde. 

- "Tarde"! Para que? 

- Eu não sei. 

**oOoOo **

Os olhos avermelhados se arregalaram ao que viram o parceiro retirando um revolver do casaco. 

- Estou pensando que você escolherá aquele colegial no fim das contas... - Kakuzu deu um sorrisinho de canto - E isso não pode acontecer. Não vou viver sem você, portanto você também não vai viver. 

- Você está louco! 

- Eu tentei te envenenar. - Ele riu um pouco, ignorando o comentário anterior - Mas você não morreu, Hidan. O veneno era fraco demais. Não há problemas! Podemos acabar com isso tudo de uma forma mais eficiente. 

- O jantar... - O rapaz de cabelos platinados tocou os próprios lábios - Então... Foi por isso. 

- Claro que sim. Prepare-se para morrer, Hidan! Três... 

Deidara tremia... Algo precisava ser feito e depressa! Mas o que? O que alguém como ele seria capaz de fazer? Matar! Nunca! Era fraco e estava desarmado, então... O que fazer? 

Jamais seria capaz de abandonar Hidan... Então... 

- Dois... 

Precisava se apressar ou a vida daquele que mais amava duraria apenas mais um segundo. 

- Um! 

- HIDAN-SAN! 

Um tiro. Os visinhos se alarmaram. Deidara conseguiu fazer alguma coisa. 

* * *

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Acidentalmente matar alguém! Não conto! x3  
O final dessa fanfic é se-gre-do /o/  
Mas suspeito que você vá gostar n-n/  
Acho que sua opinião sobre o Kakuzu mudou drasticamente, não? xD  
Beijos!_

_**Pop-chan: **Eu não sou assim /o/  
Eu não cobro dinheiro quando empresto porque eu me esqueço n.n"  
E também esqueço de pagar quando pego emprestado se a pessoa não me lembra o.o"  
Beijocas! Ja ne!_

_**Sinstanter: **xD Meu Sasori sempre preve o futuro... Mas não é de propósito xP  
É verdade... O Deidei tá muito uke (e completamente apaixonado s2)  
Espero que tenha gostado!  
Kissus!_

_**yeahrebecca: **É verdade... O Kakuzu fica com a melhor parte do Hidan x3  
Pobre Deidara o/  
Bom, o circo tá pegando fogo (da pior maneira possivel)  
Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo \o/  
Beijos 83_

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **8D  
Eu não sei o que te responder /o/  
Falta uma semana, coelha! \ò-o/  
Sabe... Eu to digitando isso no domingo pra publicar segunda õ-ô  
Nha... Beijos n.n""_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **Na mosca \o/  
Eu sou previsivel, não sou? xD  
Mas esse foi o final que a Usa escolheu, então não posso dizer nada x3  
Beijos o/_

_**Wuahana: **-modesta off- Também acho que tá cada vez melhor 8D  
Espero que tenha gostado desse também! n-nv  
Kissus! Ja ne!_


	6. 6: Imperdoável

Eu não ia colocar essas irritantes notas iniciais hoje, justamente por ser o último capitulo.

Mas, sendo o último, tem que ser especial 8D

Aliás, esse capitulo tá minúsculo...

Eu resolvi não fazer muito suspense n-n"

Bom, aproveitem o último capitulo de Houseki \o/

_Nota 1: _Naruto não me pertence

_Nota 2: _Contém triângulo amoroso yaoi

_Nota 3: _Contém violência desnecessária 8D

* * *

**Houseki**

_**Capitulo 6 - Imperdoável **_

Silêncio...

Tudo restou naquele aposento foi o silêncio.

Deidara abriu os olhos lentamente e passou a analisar a situação. Kakuzu permanecia imóvel, apontando aquela arma para um buraco na parede. Hidan, embaixo de si, respirava ofegante e assustado. Tudo fora rápido demais.

- Ka... kuzu... - Talvez pelo susto ou pelo efeito do veneno, que ainda não havia passado, a voz de Hidan saiu baixa e trêmula. - O que está fazendo...?!

- Você se enganou, Hidan... - Recebeu em resposta - Ao pensar que poderia ser de outra pessoa. Você pertence a mim.

Lentamente o moreno foi direcionando o revólver para o antigo companheiro, sem perder aquele sorrisinho sádico que dominara sua face.

Preparou-se para atirar, mirando justamente no loiro caído que ates interferira.

- Mas antes... É necessário que todas as ervas-daninhas sejam eliminadas.

**oOoOo**

Sasori avistou uma multidão para na porta de uma das casas.

- Merda...

- Sasori... - Konan arregalou os olhos - Não me diga que... Essa casa é...

- É casa dele, Konan.

**oOoOo**

- Kakuzu! - Hidan gritou com toda sua força - O que está fazendo?

- Como eu disse... Eliminando as ervas-daninhas.

Deidara se limitava a derrubar lágrimas, encolhido e aparentemente conformado com sua morte evidente. Diferente de Hidan.

- Você não pode fazer isso! - O rapaz de cabelos platinados tentava impedi-lo - Me ama, não ama? Não pode destruir minha felicidade!

- Você só pode ser feliz comigo, e com mais ninguém.

Outro tiro. Um som horrível de vidro quebrado. Deidara abriu os olhos. Sasori estava sobre si, enquanto Konan soltava gritos histéricos da porta.

- D-Danna...? - O loiro respirou fundo, aliviado - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Salvando a sua vida. - O ruivo quase sorriu - Já que você não aprendeu a cuidar dela, irresponsável.

O sorriso de Kakuzu desapareceu. Atirou novamente e conseguiu ouvir um grunhido de dor, mas este não vinha de seu alvo.

- Hidan... Seja paciente! Logo será a sua vez. - Falou, sarcástico - Agora fique quieto.

- Você não vai mata-lo, Kakuzu. Seu problema é comigo no fim das contas, não é?

- Prefere morrer?

- Sim.

- Como quiser...

- Hidan-san!

Um tiro. O som de um corpo a tombar no chão. Finalmente aquilo tudo iria ter um fim?

- HIDAN-SAN! - Os gritos histéricos do loiro alarmavam as pessoas do lado de fora. - NÃO! HIDAN-SAN!

O chão estava tingido... Tingido de sangue. Kakuzu também. Agora carregava em suas costas um dos piores pecados que poderia cometer, o fim de duas vidas. Duas porque Deidara jamais poderia viver de novo.

Aproximou-se, pouco arrependido do que fez. Beijou os lábios já frios daquele que amava.

Um tiro. O último tiro. A arma foi largada sobre a poça de sangue. Kakuzu caiu sobre Hidan. Ambos mortos, mas unidos. No fim das contas, ao menos alguém conseguiu o que queria.

Deidara era incapaz de se mover. Apenas ficou observando a cena, horrorizado. Algo ficaria gravado em sua mente depois daquele dia: O cheiro insuportável de sangue.

**oOoOo**

Lá estava ele mais uma vez. Só uns segundinhos e...

Um som alto ecoou pelas ruas. Deidara correu, rindo alto, satisfeito enquanto pedaços de uma lata de lixo caiam por atrás de si.

Isso sim era arte! Um segundo... Um algo passageiro... Como a vida. Sasori sempre lhe disse que arte deveria durar pela eternidade. Asneira! Nada é eterno, mesmo o amor não era.

Amor...

Depois de Hidan, não fora capaz de amar mais ninguém. Tentou, mas não funcionava assim, funcionava?

O coração só te permite amar uma vez.

Sasori, de fato, se mudou. Ele não. Estava na hora de conseguir viver sozinho.

Jamais visitou o túmulo de Hidan. Por que o faria? Visitar alguém que já não existe é pura tolice. Só outra história para acalmar o coração.

Parou de correr. Olhou para si próprio e sorriu.

- Hidan-san... Talvez você não se orgulhe de mim, mas ao menos eu pude saber o quanto você me amou. Me amou mais que ama a si mesmo.

Continuou andando, olhando para baixo.

Era difícil compreender porque o destino une duas pessoas e, mais tarde, os separa por mero capricho. Geralmente o mundo age assim... Não precisa de explicação, apenas é.

- Deidara-san...

Ao ouvir seu nome, elevou a cabeça e sorriu. Nenhum de seus sorrisos era como antes. Cumprimentou o garoto que o chamou com um beijo rápido e passou a andar ao seu lado.

- Terminei o que eu tinha que fazer, Shino-kun. - O loiro, claramente mais velho, envolveu o outro com seu braço - O que quer fazer hoje?

- ... - Não houve resposta imediata, apenas um suspiro - O que você preferir.

Ao que Kakuzu retirou a vida daquele que amava, ganhou o peso de duas mortes. Pois Deidara jamais viveria novamente. Podia falar, se mover e respirar, mas já não estava mais vivo...

E não se importava.

* * *

_**Usagi Chocolate and Pepper: **Feliz aniversário, reclamona! \n-n/  
E para de reclamar, criatura! ¬¬  
Você escolheu, não foi? u-u"  
Kissus! \o/_

_**Rafa-chan: **n-n" Tomara que não tenha chorado nesse capitulo...  
Beijos \o/_

_**Sinstanter: **Foi um pouco de todos, eu acho 8D  
Bom, aí está o final... Gostou? 83  
Kisses! 8D_

_**Hiei-and-Shino:** Foi quase esse final, mas a coelha implicou com ele xD  
-joga granada na Usa-  
Usa: ¬¬ -joga de volta-  
BOOM!  
Ouch x.X  
Beijocas \n-n/  
(ps: Gostou do fim DeiShino... Ou quase...? n-n")_

_**yeahrebecca: **xD Acho que a fanfic deixou de existir, coitada...  
Mas ele tinha que morrer, se não eu não ia saciar meus instintos assassinos e ia acabar exterminando a minha familia n-n"  
Beijos \o/_

_**Pop-chan: **Eu matei o Kakuzu pra você \8D/  
-leva pedrada- x.x  
Bom, beijos o/_

_**Nylleve: **Continuado \o/  
Espero que tenha gostado do fim 8D  
Beijocas 8D/_

_**Yuki Blackwell: **Queria eu ter o sexto sentido que o Sasori tem x3  
Bom, gostou do final? 8D  
Kissus \o/_

_**Wuahana: **Obrigada 8D  
Kisses! o/_


End file.
